1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to orthodontic appliances capable of applying a primary force to a jaw, the reaction from which force is applied to the exterior of the head and/or neck by an extraoral force-reaction device.
2. Prior Art
A device for applying primary force to a jaw by an intraoral device and exerting the reaction force on an extraoral force-reaction device engageable with the wearer's head and/or neck is shown, for example, in the Armstrong U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,035 and 4,115,921. The appliance of the present invention constitutes an improvement over the apparatus shown in those patents.